


Tell him the bunkers still stands

by Alex456w



Series: TELL HIM... [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel in the Bunker, Impala, M/M, Memories, Pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6135523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex456w/pseuds/Alex456w
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was all there, every book, every weapon and every picture.<br/>It{s almost like they never left...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell him the bunkers still stands

 

_230 year after Sam and Dean's death_

 

Castiel stood in front of the bunker entrance, in his right hand he possessed the key to opening it, but he was doubtful about doing so. Was he really prepared for all the memories that he would find in there? Knowing that everything will truly remind him of Sam and his loved one?

He was about to find out...

The door creaked as it opened, everything was dark, absolutely dark, he used his grace to turn on all the lights, waht he saw almost left him with no air, and with a huge knot in his stomach.

It was all exactly like they had left, exactly how he had left it the day he burned their bodies, he never found strength to move anything, he didn't want to move anything.

As he went down the stairs, he kept imagining when ever he would enter, he perfectly pictured Sam with his mind focused completely on a book, and Dean right beside him, enjoying a beer. This memory made Castiel smile, especially since during their last years, he too would be beside them, observing the brothers and their ways.

Castiel sat in the chair he always sat in, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes, imagining listening to the brothers speak,

 

_So get this, there's a case down in colorado, psychiatrist's are being murdered..._

_Some creature is killing them shrinks?_

_Dean, this is serious, Cas say something to him_

 

Castiel came back to reality, smiling, he got up and headed for the kitchen, in here Sam would be preparing his vegetable milkshakes that Dean hated so much, and where the refrigerator stands, normally was all the greasy food Dean was a fan of. Warrior food he called it.

 

_Dude, Seriously?_

_What?_

_It's bad enough you don't eat real food, but torturing the blender making that green goo? That's low, even for you._

_Shut up Jerk._

_Bitch_

 

Another memory that Castiel was fond of, he would give anything to see them again, to listen to them argue, it was one of those things in life, that one never imagines he'll miss, until it's too late.

Dean's room was full of weapons, it was his room indeed, no doubt of that. Castiel remebered that day, the day he confessed his love.

 

_Cas, we might die out there, and you're just friggin quiet, tell me, what have you always wanted to tell me._

_That I love you..._

_What?_

_I love you Dean Winchester, not in a brotherly way, I love you in the way a man loves a women. There are days when I can't stop thinking about you, day I wish I could even kiss..._

_Dean locked his lips with Castiel's, his eyes closed, one simple passionate kiss, that neither might ever forget._

 

And indeed to this day, Castiel does not forget that beautiful kiss, sometimes he touches his lips imagining the sensation of Dean's lips over his.

Castiel entered the room and rested on the bed, he imagined what it would be like to have Dean by his side, he's not quite sure, but he knows it would be magical, to be able to touch every once of skin from his hunter, something to look forward to, some day.

When Castiel got up, he noticed something on the dusty floor, as he picked it up, he noticed what it was.

Dean's family picture, the one from when their mother still lived. Castiel was certain that this picture, had been burned away next to Dean, but maybe he had been wrong. 

He smiled deeply at the picture, it was something to remember Dean by, something actually fisical, which was all he could hope for.

He headed for the final place he wanted to watch before heading out. Inside the garage, there it was,  _Baby._ Dean's car, it remained there, still looking as amazing as the day Castiel put her in storage, he was an angel, so he knew he wouldn't even be driving her, but now, that just changed.

He would fix her up, and then take her across the country, across the world if necessary. For with her, the Winchester's legacy lives on.

He entered the car, only he didn´t sit in the front, he went to the back part, and closed his eyes imagining, something else, something beautiful.

 

_Ok guy, this is it, today we're spiking the darkness, we might die, but we all know this was eventually going to happen._

_Dean stop it, you're scaring Cas. Sam said_

_I'm ok Sam, I'm actually great._

_What? Dean you understand him?_

_Actually yes Sammy, you see, Cas and I are a thing now._

_What? So you and him been mating..._

_Shut up Sammy it's only been two days..._

_If we survive this I am gonna make sure you don't forget this moment..._

_Bitch_

_Jerk_

 

Castiel irrupted in laughter, a perfect memory, and a perfect ending to the awkwardness between them. It had been perfect.

As he got out of the car, he heard a small flutter, a white butterfly landed on hand.

"Why hello there small friend... I see you have a message for me, that is good, because I do too"


End file.
